Companions
by Tom the Boiler
Summary: This is my own version of the main quest in Oblivion and not a literal adaptation, so please bear with me here people, thanks.Also, bear with the stupid chapter style, because I wrote this before I came on This site, sorry.


_Author's note: This is my own adaptation of the main quest on Oblivion and not a straight up adaptation, so bear with me people, thanks. Also I wouldn't mind any reviews and stuff, cheers._

_ Tom Wadwell.  
_

Companions

It was raining, as usual. Great, dark clouds had engulfed the summer sky, and left the whole of Black-Wood in grim darkness. The tall trees glistened in the downpour, and the once reflective waters of the marshes and streams now broke up with the tiny collisions of rainwater. There was a low noise, a grunting sound, echoing through the trees, and soon the steady _clip-clop _of horse shoes trudging along the long un-used road. Eventually, the perpitrator came into view. A small, strong looking horse trotted down the muddy road, on it's back was the animal's rider. An equally small man, covered in a green cloak, sat looking to the ground, on his back and tied to the saddle was a multitude of bags and provisions. Finally, the dull, droning sounds of the forest were broken by the riders voice.

' C'mon Bill, pick up the pace. I want to be home before this rain get's worse.'

The horse, payed little attention, and continued to dullfully plod along it's course. The rider spoke again, this time his voice aggitated. 'Let's go!' And with a quick jab from his boots the horse sped up. Moving with an unseen purpose, the rider and his horse flew along the path, until the reached the top of a small rise.

Below, there was a scene which broke up the monotonous scenery of Black-Wood. There was a large clearing, in the middle a large house and church, towards the north were the stables and a small barn. Along the southernflank stood three small huts, each made of dark timber harvested from the very forest they stood in. Along the eastern side was a small paddock, full of sheep.

'Finally,' the rider said, releived ' we're home, Bill.'

As the young rider made his way down the path to the gates, he noticed that there was nobody around. There was no one tending to the sheep, or even the small garden of crops next to the gate. Then, he noticed it. Standing next to the large central house was a great, black horse. At first glance the rider thought it to be Colt's horse, but then he noticed the un-mistakeable insigniah of the Imperial Legion, etched onto the horses saddle. _There must be something bad going on if a legionnaire has turned up here_ he thought to himself. He dismounted and walked over to the front door of the house. He knocked first, as he always had done. After all, his employer and master lived here, and he had to show him the up-most respect.

Eventually, the door was opened by his master's beautiful, Breton wife Clara.

'Nedry, get in here!' She snapped before he could even say hello.

She pulled him in from the cold rain and into the warmth of her home. But for some reason, Nedry didn't feel as comfortable as he usually did in here...no, for some reason he sensed that Clara was feeling tense and worried about something, and this made Nedry's stomach churn.

'What's going on? Where is everyone?' Nedry asked, suddenly desperate to know who had taken his comfort.

'Everyone's in the living room, something bads happening Nedry.' Clara's face was a painting of pain and worry.

Nedry and Clara stepped into the large living room to see the other workers from the settlement stood around the edges, each of them worried. Colt, the stable hand, stood near the window occasionally glancing out at the sheep, Tee-Rihan, thier local hunter stood with Monteral the shephard, both faces painted with a look of despair. And finally Arellin, the local mage stood by the door, looking to Clara.

'Are you ok?' The high elf whispered to Clara

'I'm ok Arellin,' She lied 'but i'm worried about Kane'

Nedry then noticed his master stood looking into the large stone fireplace built into the wall. Sir Drintius Kane, hero of Cold Fang Path, Victor of the assault on Inglas Finn, his master had once been a renowned captain in the Imperial Legion, but now all he wanted to be was the quiet owner of a small woodland farm. But it seemed past ghost's had come back to haunt him, as on the other side of the fire stood the large, daunting figure of a man. He wore dark, steel armour, etched with battle scars and emblem of the Devine Akatosh, the Great Dragon. Under one arm the warrior held his helmet, which was equally battered by obvious years of service. Infact every aspect of the man connoted his devotion to the Legion and the Empire. His face was old and scarred, his eyes tired yet showing a spark of fire within them. On his back hung his large, spiked shield, and on his belt a large and intimidating longsword.

'Well, what say you?' the legionnaire inquired, as to what about, Nedry did not know.

Kane stood, enthralled in thought, and for a moment didn't seem to be listening.

'Will you fight with us sir?' the soldier asked again with an impatiant tone.

'I...shall fight for you agin...' Kane finally stated, his gentle voice hiding the rage he felt towards the question.

'Good. We'll set off just as soon as- ' The legionnaire was sudenly cut off by the quite, yet authorative voice of Kane.

'Only as long as I can leave once we are done there, and I can retire here again, where I hope to be left alone by you snakes for the rest of my days. Is this understood soldier?' Kane said, his voice now full of anguish and disappointment.

'Of course sir, my superiours believe this campaign will only last a few weeks tops. But, we must leave right away sir, so that we can catch my company before it reaches the Morrowind border.'

Kane sighed, seemingly knowing that he could not argue 'Very well. I will meet you at the gates, for now I must say goodbye.'

'Yes sir.' And with that the soldier walked out of the house, back into the rain.

For a momment, the room was silent, as everyone's minds tried to break down what had just happened. It was Tee-Rihan who finally broke the silence.

'Just who do they think they are? Telling you to join the legion agian!' The argonian scoffed in his low, rasping voice. 'They can't just do that!'

'Yeah, there needs to be full war for the legion to start drafting!' Montaral agreed, as he usually did with the hunter.

Nedry still couldn't comprehend what he had just seen, and so decided to ask Arellin. 'What just happened?'

Arellin sighed, and looked down at the small wood elf 'The legion states they need Mr Kane to join the legion again to help them deal with an inncident that's playing out on the Morrowind border.

'What?' Nedry shouted, as he realised what was going on, ' Don't go, master we need you here!'

Nedry's odd statement recieved a few glances from Rihan and the other two workers, but Nedry didn't care, he turned to Clara 'Please miss, tell him to stay!'

But Nedry's plee came unanswered and instead, she silently looked at her husband, teary eyed and pale with what could only be the worst kind of sadness she ever felt.

'I must leave, a legionnaire never truly quits.' He said, walking towards his wife.

'I love you, so much. And I shall think of you every day I'm out there.' He smiled, his eyes also glassy with the thought of leaving his quiet home to fight. He kissed his wife on the forehead ' Dibela be with you Clara, as she has been since I met you.'

Kane then turned to young Nedry, who had also began to feel the bitter sting of tears in his eyes.

'Be strong Master Nedry, and I shall be back soon. Then we can continue your training.'

Next he turned to Arellin, who gave him a large smile and a warm handshake

'Kane, your going to be missed, and by the Nine, try _not_ to get yourself killed, ok?'

Kane laughed hollowly 'I'll try.'

Finally, he turned to the three workers.

'Work hard you three, and when I return, I swear I'm taking you all out to the Imperial City'

The three men gave a half hearted cheer, and with that Kane walked out of the house, know that he needed nothing but the clothes on his back and his lucky sword which he kept on his belt, BloodTongue.

They watched the two men ride up the path and disappear into the rainstorm, and then they began to dispearse. The three workers walked back out into the rain to return to their small shacks that they called home, Clara retreated up stairs and Arellin wandered back into the small church, presumably to pray for Kane's safety, afterall they had known each other for more than thirty years!

Nedry was left looking out into the rain. He silently thought about the brilliant life he had lived here, at Nonwill Estate, and how it was now hanging in the balance. Abruptly, he pulled himself away from this thought and decided it would be best to return to his duties.

Little did he know that this would lead to the greatest adventure of his life...

Chapter 2

It had been four weeks since Kane had left the small, secluded farm. Things had been very different around the place. Everyone seemed worried all the time, even if they didn't really show it. Clara hardly spoke, the wood elf Nedry only ever spoke to the other workers when he handed them their meals and Colt...well, Colt hardly spoke anyway.

But things hadn't changed much for tee-Rihan. After all, he spent most of his day away in the forest hunting deer. As far as he was concerned, he was still getting his hot meals and his gold, so he didn't particularly care much. But, this did not mean he didn't care for his employer's safety, it was just that he wasn't effected by it.

On Fridas of the fifth week the sun was shining bright in the sky, and it seemed like today could be the day that Kane returned. Clara had decided that if he didn't return within the next week she was going to march up the Valus Mountains herself and pull her beloved husband away from the fighting and bloodshed which he had wished to leave behind.

Then, as if answered by the gods, she spotted a pair of riders coming down the hillside towards the farm, and uppon closer inspection, they were from the legion! Her heart soared as she ran out into the forecourt to meet her husband. Then, it was asthough she had hit a brick wall. Her heart sunk back down again and she suddenly felt unnervingly sick, for neither where her husband.

'Please ma'am, sit down.' One of the soldiers said in a warm voice. ' We have an urguent message from the frontline.'

She did as they said, but she already knew what they were going to say...

The other man, a much taller and more gaunt looking man stepped forward 'It's concerning your husband Captain Drintius Kane. It appears asthough your husband has been apprehended and-'

'Wait, what? Apprehended? For what?' She asked, her fear now taken over by disbelief and anger

'Refusal to follow out direct orders, and desertion. He is to spend fifteen years in the Imperial Prison, unless pardoned by our Lord Uriel Septim.'

She could not believe it. Drintius would never disobey an order, nor would he leave his men behind. There had to have been a mistake, or he had a reason for it.

'Why did he leave?' She asked, searching the men's faces for answers.

'He said he needed to see his wife again.' The gaunt man said, almost mocking her in his tone.

With that, Clara burst into unconrollable tears. Her husband had risked imprisonment to see her again.

'Now, we have to go.' The first soldier said, the warmth he had shown at first had now gone.

'May the nine be with you ma'am.' And with that, the two men left the house, and rode back up the road.

Clara sat on the chair in front of the window, tears pouring down her face, when she heard a small voice at the door.

'What's happened?'

She turned, startled, to see the small Nedry stood in the doorway, confused and scared. She didn't know how to tell him, or the others at that. But Nedry seemed to worship Drintius as a hero, and constantly wished to aspire to be like him. And she knew, this would devistate him.

Chapter 3

It had been five days since Clara had told the men about what had happened to her poor husband. Ever since then she had been planning on visiting him,but Arellin had advised against it. Not only was it a long journey, but he said that perhaps it would be wise to remember him as he was, and not the tired old man he had surely become. Clara had never understood Arellin's sick sense of humour, nor why Drintius found him funny. But she saw reason in his advise. It was a five day journey to the Imperial City from where they lived, and was no doubt a dangerous one at best. But still, she knew she had to see him again, if only for a few minutes. She began to dream of seeing him walk through the doorway, into the living room. Just as modest and strong as he had been before he left. She looked at the floor, tears once again welling up in her eyes, when she heard footsteps along the wooden flooring, then that same small voice of Nedry, only this time, he sounded excited...

'Ma'am, look who it is!' He shouted, joy bursting from his very seams.

She looked up to see her dream had come true. Right in the doorway stood a very tired, and dirty looking Drintius, but he still seemed to have his strong aura surrounding him, and his face beamed with delight.

'Drintius!' She cried, as she ran at him, arms open, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, towards the great smile she now harboured.

'My love,' He said as they embraced eachother.

For what seemed like hours to them both, they just stood holding eachother, Kane smiled at the over-joyed Wood Elf standing next to them.

'Wait.' Clara said 'How did you escape?'

'Ha, I was wondering when that was going to happen,' Kane said, almost embareced by what must have happened. 'Nedry, go and get everyone, this is going to be difficult to explain'

When Nedry had gathered everyone into the large living room of Kane Manor, Drintius decided to skip pleasentries, as he knew he had precious little time for them.

'My friends, listen to what I have to say. For within my words hold a the key to a very dangerous enemy.'

With that there was a small humm of confusion within the room, even Nedry was scepticle as to how his idol had escaped the most brutal prison in Cyrodiil.

' I had been inprisoned for only one day when I was pardoned. First I heard the noise of footsteps and a low voice, talking about dead sons, then a woman saying that there was no time for conversation, and that they had to escape...I had no idea what they were doing, or even who they were.'

'It was our Lord Uriel Septim, and he and a few of his secret gaurds, The Blades. He told me that assasins had killed all of his sons, and he was escaping the city through a secret tunnel that lead through my cell.'

There was a look of un-belief on all of the men sitting in the room, even Kane's darling Clara didn't seem to believe him. He knew that they would need some hard evidence.

'Well, he told me that I had to walk with them, follow them out of the city, and no sooner had we set off we were attacked by a group of men, who had been hiding in the undercroft's of the prison. They wore black and red armour and bright red robes. I instantly recognized them to be a form of deadric cult, but i did not know which.'

Suddenly Tee-Rihan broke into Drintius' tale ' By the Nine! Do you think we are newborn's Kane? How are we supposed to believe this, I mea-'

'Shut up and let him talk!' cried Nedry, abruptly breaking Rihan's chain of thought and putting him back in line, something no one thought he could do, especially concerning the outspoken Argonian.

Kane looked around the room, cleared his throat and continued ' Err, thank you Nedry. But if you want proof, I can give you it.'

This suddenly caught the attention of the of all those sitting in the room, all expecting some sort of pardoning note from the emperor, but what he had was unbelievable, especially considering the fact that news travelled slowly in Black-Wood, and Kane doubted anyone had heard the dire news of the recent events at all.

Kane, knowing all eyes were back on him, concentrated as he routed in his nearly empty pocket. He could feel his 'evidence' right there but wanted to draw them on, mainly so that he could think of a way of explaining what had happened and how he had came into posession of such a priceless and holy relic. Eventually, when he felt he had thought up the most reasonable way of explaining the chain of events to his friends, he slowly pulled the object out of his pocket. First a long gold chain began to rise out of his pocket, like a serpant being called by it's master, then as the others all began to lean in for a closer look at what hung on the end of the delicate chain, they all gasped as they instantly recognized the piece of jewelry Kane had in his hand. He held it up so that they could all see it clearer. Hanging on the end of the chain was a large, blood red jewel, about the size of a small child's fist, guilded with small, gold writing from a much older time.

'The Emperor gave me this, The Amulet of Kings. He told me to take it to a man named Jauffre, and help this man find someone and ''close shut the jaws of Oblivion'' whatever that meant...'

They all sat in complete disbelief, until finally Arellin spoke, 'Why you? why not one of his blades?'

_A fair question_ Kane thought to himself, but before he could answer Tee-Rihan cut in with another question.

'Why give you it at all? It's a priceless piece of jewelry!'

Kane sighed remembering to tell them this most grave of news...

'Because...he...he was killed right there, in front of me, and in his last breaths he said that I had to do this for him, and I'll be damned if I disobey him by giving it to one of his stuffy Blades.'

Abruptly appeased with Kane's answers, the conversation began to change direction.

'So what are you going to do?' Clara asked, her voice hollow with a sudden dispair.

'I do what I must my love, for I feel that this poses a threat to all of Cyrodiil, perhaps even Tamriel!'

'Fine, but how?' Arellin asked, arms folded and his face expectant.

Kane now had to quickly think through how he was going to ask his own question to his friends, after all, he doubted they would want to go on a long journey to find Jauffre, just for the peace of a now dead emperor.

'My friends, I must ask you now a question of my own. This Jauffre is a monk living outside of Chorrol, and it is a long, dangerous ride to reach him. And because of the importance of the cargo I carry with me, I must ask you to ride with me. Even if it is just to Jauffre, then you can return home and I will continue to see if I am still needed.'

Nedry sat, his mind breaking down what his master had said. When he finally caught on, he realized that not a single one in the room had answered his master's to arms.

'I shall ride out with you!' Nedry boldley stated, stepping towards Kane, with a smile on his face and fire in his heart.

Kane returned the smile, and looked at the other men ' Will any one else join me and Nedry?'

Arellin shook his head in disbelief at what he was bout to say 'Fine, Gods know your going to need me just to make sure you dont go crying for Clara' The usaul warmth had returned to the High Elf's face.

'Haha, you need me to know which way is up sometimes, you old cod!' Kane retorted, grinning like a mad man. Nedry was yet to understand how Mr Kane and Arellin had became such close friends, but he knew it wasn't his place to ask questions.

'How about you three?' Kane asked, the regret and dispair that he felt before had now moved to a warm sense of adventure, that was surging through his body like the hot brew he had been driking everyday up in the mountains, bitter sweet as it warmed his body, mind, pehaps even his soul, but he knew that he was only doing this because a fearful threat was looming over his homeland.

'Aww, why not? Make a change from tendin' horse's, that's for damn sure.' Colt said, his voice full of intrigue.

Then everyone's eyes turned to Tee-Rihan and Monteral, who both sat, there minds at work, or at least Rihan's was, Monteral was waiting for the Argonian's decision.

'Will we get paid extra?' Rihan asked, his croaky voice low and expectant.

Kane sighed 'Very well' Nedry was enraged by the thought of his fellow workers needing money to help their great master in his time of need.

'Alright then, we're in!' Rihan said, his reptillian jaws becoming arched to show crooked rows of yellow, needle-like teeth. To Nedry, it seemed like the smile of a snake, false and dangerous...

Chapter 4

It was around noon and the sun shone it's warm rays down onto the court yard of the estate. The men prepared their horses, hanging various provisions and supplies onto the saddles of their mounts. Nedry's horse, Bill, seemed agitated by something, but Nedry couldn't figure out what it was.

'Easy boy, easy.' He stroked the animals neck, feeling the rythm of it's heart and the monotonous sound of heavy breathing. It made Nedry feel slightly awed by the complexity of the great animal, and he bagan to think of how complex all life must off been when the Nine Devine's created it. But, he dicided to think on, as he could not have strange religious and philosophical things bloking his mind now, after all he was about to journey past his regular travels, and one need their wits about them when venturing into the unknown...

'Are you sure you'll be ok?' Kane said, his face showing lines of concern. It was only then that Clara began to realise just how old her beloved husband was getting. His hair was starting to turn grey, his beard getting bigger. His face was covered in lines and marks, a large scar curved under his right eye and one below his chin, across his throat where a Camona Tong smuggler had cut his throat to try and sneak past him. She also noticed how his right eye had became worse since he had left to fight. The iris had gone a sickly white colour, the white's of his eye now the faintly colour of blood. She wondered if he could see out of it at all now.

'Clara? Are you ok?' Her husbands voice suddenly brought her back from her thoughts.

'Hmm? Yes, I'll be fine.' She smiled although she couldn't help but feel sad, 'I'm going to arrange for some friends from Leyawiin to come up and give me a hand around the estate.'

'Good' Kane smiled back, showing his genuine pleasure at hearing she would be safe. 'Don't worry, i'll be back in a couple of weeks, everyone else will be back sooner.'

'Ok, but you better be, or else this Jauffre will have me to answer to.' She jested, remembering the time not too long ago when humour was at the forefront of her marriage.

'I will be back soon, I promise.' He said, then he turned on his horse, to look at the others.

'Come men, let us ride to Chorrol, as hero's, haha!'

And with that, they sped off over the hill and into the forest. And now, Clara was alone. Again.

They had been riding for a good few hours and Kane said that they were making good progress, but Rihan had his boubts. They had only just broke from Black Wood, and were now traveling north along the Yellow Road. Rihan kept on looking out to The Niben Bay, his intincts telling him to go for a swim. He never understood why his people loved the water so much, personally he hated the water, especially The Niben Bay. The waters there were so deep that it was believed that some of the worse shipwrecks within the bay were caused my an unknown beast, lurking in the dark, murky waters. Rihan then found himself thinking about such monsters and if they were actually real. _Perhaps I should take a look myself one day. I could get a lot of money if I was the one to find and slay this 'Mystery Beast'. _ And for some unknow reason, this thought warmed his spirits. The very thought of adventuring and gaining great fame and wealth for doing what he has done his whole life ; hunt. Abruptly, the thought was knocked from his mind as he heard the loud and familiar voice of Monteral the Breton.

'By Akatosh, when can we stop Kane? I don't think that my horse can keep on going like this!' He whinned in his usual, nasely voice. To Rihan, he sounded like he constantly had a blocked nose. But, at least Rihan knew he had a constant ally in the annoying man.

'We'll rest soon, Monteral. But I want us to get a little further first, just a mile or two.' Kane answered, his voice quiet, yet obviously authorative. That was one of the things that anoyed Rihan, the fact that his quiet, very kind nature obviously hid his smug sense of self content. He was a rich war hero, yet he acted like it was nothing. And to Rihan, one thing he hated more than rich people, was rich _modest_ people.

Having actually travelled another five miles, Kane decided it would be time to stop for the night, as it was already getting dark. But, he sighed to himself, knowing that it would be weeks before they reached Weynon Priory at this speed. An he knew that was time they could not afford.

'Arellin,'

'Yes Kane, what is it?' The elf answered, not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading by the campfire while the others set up there tents.

'I was just thinking that tomorrow we better ride a little faster, just so that we make better time, what do you think?'

Arellin seemed to think on it for a short while before answering, as if doing the mental calculations to sum up how long it would take them. 'Alright I think if we can double our speed, it should only take about three more days. Then we can send them back and we can see what jauffre needs us to do.'

That surprised Kane, as he had just asumed that he would be staying alone. He was glad to have Arellin here to keep him company. But, instead of telling him this, he simply nodded, showing that he understood.

'Sirs?'

The small voice caught both men's attentions and they turned to see a very tired wood elf stood looking at them both.

'What is it my friend?' Kane asked. He had always felt bad for poor Nedry. He had never known anything other than life on the estate, as he had left home when he was just a child, not that he was very old now.

'Erm, I was just wondering if its ok for me to go to sleep for a bit before I'm on watch?' He said, his voice tired, yet obvious respect in his tone.

But, Kane and Arellin couldn't hold in their laughter any longer, both bursting into hysterical laughter, which caught the attention of the other three men at the camp.

'Nedry, you're not going to go on watch' Kane smiled

'What, why not? I don't get it.' Nedry asked, suddenly feeling very vulnrable.

'Your not really ready for that yet, thats all' Arellin laughed, yet, he seemed warm and just as friendly as always. Nedry realised they weren't laughing at him at all, they were laughing with him. But this didn't mean he wasn't disapointed.

'Aw, are you sure I don't need to?' He wanted it confirming, as he truely wanted to prove himself to the others, and he felt this could be his first oppertunaty.

'No no, it's fine, truely it is.' Kane smiled once more 'Just go get some rest, as we will be going a lot faster tomorrow.'

There was a few grunts from the others as Nedry entered his tent. He climbed into his small bed roll, blew out his candle and closed his eyes.

Abruptly, Nedry was awokned from his peacful sleep by a voice. He opened his eyes to see Monteral looking into his tent.

'Ned, Kane says that you can come on watch with me.'

'Oh, ok then.' Dispite being tired, Nedry was positivly beaming.

'Ok then, but hurry up. it's creepy out here man.'

'Ok'

Monteral sat with the young wood elf. In the dark. With just a short sword and old iron war axe between them. He couldn't help but feel that if they were caught out by something out in the dark, they would be killed in an instant. Suddenly, Monteral found himself thinking of the many different beasts that roam the forest at night; Minotaurs, Ogres, Draughs. But most of all, the creatures that disturbed him more than any other monster in Cyrodiil, Goblins. Everything about them chilled him to his soul, from their small, black, souless eyes to their high pitch war cries, war cries that were said to echo through the forrests when two clans fought. He shudderd at the thought of such things, but try as he might, he could not remove them from his mind. Instead he had images of dozens of the creatures leaping from the dark, weapons held high, their screams piercing into his mind. Again, he shook at the thought. It was then that he decided to make conversation with the wood elf, after all, he had only spoken to him a few times before. But, just as he went to ask him a question about himself, he noticed something in the dark. He turned his head to look at first he couldn't focus on it, and nearly dismissed it for a rabbit or something like that. But then as he focused, he saw that it was infact two eyes reflecting the light of the fire back into him, staring with dark pits for eyes. As he focused more, he noticed the faint glint of a primal and feral grin spreading across the creatures face, and with a maligment intelligence it was slowly moving closer.

'Ned, quickly go get...go get Arellin...' He struggled to speak with fear, but Nedry obeyed running to the other tent. Suddenly the figure rose, showing the silhoette of a tall and lanky creature and Monteral realised just how close it was to him...

'Arellin!'

Arellin woke up, already ready for something bad to see Nedry stood in the doorway to his tent.

'What is it' Arellin said as he grabbed his sword, already dressed.

'Monteral saw something!' nedry said, panic growing in his voice.

Just as Arellin was about to try and calm his young friend, there came a loud sound from the other side of the camp. It was a noise un-like any other, a high pitch blood curdling war cry that only a feral beast could produce. Arellin knew straight away what it was.

The monster cried at him as it leapt in from the darkness. It flew towards him, it's crude axe high above it's ape-like head, it's large jaws open wide, dozens of small, sharp teeth glinting in the fire light. Monteral raised his own axe, but he was too slow. The monster connected with him, it's surprising wieght crushing him down to the ground, as he fell his axe flew from his hand into the damp mud. Monteral screamed, but his voice was smothered by the long, thin clawed hand of his attacker as it covered his mouth, an insane grin covering it's own face. _By the Nine, this can't be happening! _Monteral screamed inside his head, panic taking over his body as he felt the beast lift him with it's sinewy arms and begin to retreat back into the forrest, despite his own struggling.

As Arellin turned the corner of one of the tents he saw something which sent a chill down his spine. A tall, dark green fleshed goblin had Monteral hooked under it's arm and it's other hand covering his mouth. It turned, hissed and quickly made for the trees. Before Arellin could act, an arrow flew past his ear, whistling threw the air. It struck the goblin just under it's head, breaking through one of it's neck vertebrea's and resurfacing through its' wind pipe at it's front.

'Don't move Monteral!' Kane barked as he moved from the back of the camp 'Arellin, get some light up here!'

Arellin did as he said, for he also thought that there would be other goblins hiding it the trees. He rose his hand above his head, his clenched fist briefly glowed an eerie green before a bolt of incandescent, bright green light blasted from his hand, shooting high above the tree tops. It exploded into a beautiful, frazzling light that hung above them like a star thats frozen as it plummeted towards the ground. The bright light cast an eerie green glow across the clearing and cut into the tree line like a machette, destroying shadows and leaving the occupents naked to their prey. A dozen goblins were layed on their bellys, or crouched in the mud, where they had been waiting to attack, but now they only stood around, dazed and confused at where their dark ally had retreated to. There was a brief moment when both sides looked at each other, as if confused on wether or not to attack, until finally a large Goblin rose up, a large, cracked ram's skull worn on the beast's head and armour cobbled together from stolen legion armour and dark leather straps. Tied to it's belt were two human skulls and the freshly decapitaded head of an Orc. In it's claws it grasped a large, bloodstained sword and in the other a battered steel shield that still had the faded insigniah of The Knights of The True Horn. The creature was a true nightmare for Nedry, who could barely believe what was happening. _Could this really be the end? _He thought to himself _To be torn to shreds it midnight in a desperate struggle against Cyrodiil's nocturnal killers?_

The goblins began their charge, screaching high into the night air, their faces primal portraits of fury. No sooner had they began their attack had Rihan released two arrows. His deadly missiles stricking their targets, one hitting a goblin square in the eye, it's skull exploding at the back in a flurry of red gore, the other arrow stricking a goblin in the knee-cap, forcing the beast down to the ground howling in pain. But it didn't faze the goblins and they continued foreward. Kane stepped forward, his sword held high as he bellowed a terrifying battle cry to the monsters. He, Arellin and Colt ran at the goblins, weapons held high, each yelling curses at their attackers. Then, the forrest seemed to go quiet for a brief second, as the three men and the goblins collided with a sickly crunch. Nedry saw Kane swing his sword, first to the left where it struck a goblin straight in the face, forcing it to collapse into itself like a water mellon, then he swung to the right where his sword caught the arm of another goblin warrior, cleaving straight through the bone in a great spray of dark blood. Arellin lunged his sword into the belly of another goblin, spilling it's inards out onto the damp mud, while Colt swung his great battle axe down onto the weak skull of a goblin, cracking it right down the middle.

But dispite the other four's bravery, Nedry could not join the fight. Not because of fear, but instead it was Monteral, who was cowering on the ground like a child and Nedry felt obliged to protect him. Suddenly Nedry herd a gut wrenching sound behind him, a high pitched scream, filled with feral hatred. He turned quickly to see a pair of goblins running out of the trees towards them, one running at Rihan who was pre-ocupided with bringing down the goblin warlord, but the other was goin straight towards Nedry! He griped his short sword tightly as he prepared to face the brunt of his enraged attacker. But, his head was cool, collected for some reason, and as it reached him he used his small size against it, ducking under it's attack and spearing it straight in the belly. It screamed in agony and pulled away, thrashing wildly as it tumbled to the floor where it quickly ceased moving. Nedry turned to take on the other one who was approaching Rihan. But before he could take a step foreward he felt a vice like grip take hold of his ankle before pulling his leg out from under him. His head hit hard when he landed, dizzying him for a second or two, before he looked to his right. He saw the dying goblin, it's eyes nearly roled back into it's skull, snarling at him with it's own dark blood dribbling out of it's mouth. Nedry yelped in fear, before swinging his sword down at the dying creature. His sword hit the goblin just above it's sholder, releasing it's grip on his ankle. He jumped to his feet, but before he could finish the goblin off, an arrow flew straight through it'eyeball and into its brain. Nedry turned, slightly confused, to see Rihan grinning at him, and infact everyone else looking over at him. The goblins had retreated back into the trees, and everyone had watched Nedry's small struggle with his dying attacker.

Kane grinned, slightly worn out by the small skirmish 'Good job everyone, but I think it would be wise if we moved to a new camp-site.'

'I second that one' Arellin laughed ' I think Monteral would too, if he wasn't already blubering like a child, haha!'

The men turned to look at the embareced man now sat on the floor, a thin trickle of blood moving down his forehead where he had fallen. 'Shut up! I hate goblins, plus they were going to kidnap me!'

'Ah, save it for someone who cares!' Colt laughed, his clothes soaked with goblin blood.

'On that note Monteral, you should probably go home if you can't stand some goblins' Kane said, concern in his voice.

'No...no, I'll be fine...I just need some sleep.' Monteral assured him, but everyone knew he just wanted to stay with his friend tee-Rihan.

'Ok then, if nobody's hurt, then let's saddle up and move out.'

As Arellin walked over to his tent, he turned to speak out to the group ' At the bridge that crosses The Panther River there's a small, unused camp-site we can rest at.'

Kane nodded 'Then we'll go there, now c'mon everyone, let's hurry up, the goblin bastards will soon find more allies to come and fight us with.'

Chapter 5

The following day was spent travelling up the Niben. It was a beautiful day, and for some reason, tee-Rihan was in the friendliest of modes.

'...So thats when they made me their king, ' he concluded his odd story, which had completly enthralled Nedry.

'Don't listen to him Nedry, the mans full of shit.' Colt laughed ' Hell, not two weeks ago he tried to convince me that in Topal Bay slaughter fish grow fifty foot long!'

Rihan gave the Redgaurd a side-ways look, his large yellow eyes squinting in the warm sun light.

'Actually Colt, he's not far from the truth there. Have you ever heard of a Collosus?' Arellin said, as he always did, he wished to share his vast banks of knowlage with the some what miss informed workers of Nonwill.

'What them giant sea monsters? The ones that are made up to scare kids?' Colt scoffed.

Arellin raised an eybrow to him ' Have you ever heard of the book "Giants of Topal"? The one about a sea captain who goes insane trying to catch a forty foot beast that took his leg? It's based on a true story.'

'No it isn't! Can't be!' Monteral jumped in, and it seemed that for once he was sounding his own opinion and not just being an amplifier for Rihan.

'Trust him, it is.' Kane said ' He was on the ship when the story took place, fool.'

Arellin's face lit up at the memory ' Ah yes, I was wanting to travel southward, so I just hoped on this fishing ship full of Kajiit's, and they're captain was this old guy called A'habbe. Now, this man was completly insane. It turned out that a few years ago, poor guy got his leg ripped off by a massive slaughter fish-type thing, and now he was out for vengence.'

'What happened in the end?' Nedry asked, smiling to the Altmer.

'Haha, fool only got the ship wrecked and nearly all of his crew killed by the massive beast!' Arellin laughed.

'how did you survive?' Colt asked, now slightly more sceptical.

'Me and another sailor got way on a lifeboat and were picked up an imperial naval ship. When they got us back to Cyrodiil, the old bugger who survived with me...Jariik, i think...anyway, he went on and wrote a book about it, and now he's living the high life Leyawiin, always takes his ship down to Topal, hunting Collosus.' Arellin laughed, thinking to himself that the man was probably dead now.

'Huh...' Colt suddenly seemed a little on edge ' Do you think they can come up to Niben?'

'Nope, way too big haha.' Kane said ' But we did once have a giant mud crap pull itslef up from the bottom and get into the WaterFront, mad times haha.'

Nedry gulped, '_who'd of guessed that in these times there was still giant monsters that can destroy what man has made in such a way...' _well, the young Bosmer would never look at the water the same way again.

It had been about three hours since they had all discussed giants of the seas, and Rihan had decided that he would go and have a swim while the group rested. He had wandered a bit down the beach, so's not to be bothered by the annoying Monteral. The cool water fekt good on his scales and he let it into his body so that he could breath under the water. Although it wasn't the first time he had swam, he did seem to enjoy himself greatly this time. But after ten minutes he decided he would go down one more time and then link up with the rest.

As he started to reach the surface again, he saw a figure stood on the beach looking at him. From what he could tell, they were tall, and wearing red robes. Yet, when he broke into the surface, he saw no one. The beach was deserted. Confused, Rihan began to walk up from the water to his clothes when he heard a voice from behind him.

'Hello tee-Rihan.'

He turned, almost ready to attack an unseen predator. But to his surprise he saw a beautiful high elf. She was tall like the rest of her race, graceful in her stance. Her face was one of subtle beauty, pefectly toned, high cheek bones. Her hair and infact the rest of her body was hidden under her large, red robes.

'Do not speak. Listen to what I have to say.'

Rihan simply nodded, as if her words were like calm water flooding into his every sense.

"We have been watching your group, my masters and I, and we feel that you should know the truth. I am a messenger for my own master, who in turn is a messenger for our almighty one. My name is ruma, and there is much you need to know.'

And with that, Rihan sat with her, for she seemed to know a truth that he did not.

Chapter 6

They spent the next day wandering around the Red Ring Road, around Lake Rumare. The massive Imperial Palace marked the whole landscape, and they could still just about see it on their way to Chorrol.

Kane grinned to himself as they passed Odiil Farm. _Just up this little hill_ he thought to himself. He would be glad to send the others away, just to make sure that Clara would be safe.

'Just over this hill lads, then you can all go home.' He shoted back, expecting to hear cheers and the likes. Instead he heard dissapointed grunts.

'Why doesn't anyone sound too happy about that?'

It was quiet at first until Nedry spoke 'Well, I'd rather stay with you on the road. Way more exciting.'

'He's right Drintius, I want to see this through with you. Like friends, not employees.' Arellin said, his face and tone just as warm as they always were.

Kane thought to himself. If they wanted to come with him , assuming there was more to do, then atleast it would make things easier for himself. But on the other hand, what about Clara? He didn't know how she was doing.

'I'm definatly staying with you Kane' Colt said ' I haven't had this much fun since I was in the Fighter's Guild! This is brilliant!'

'Im going to come with you as well, much better than hunting deer in Black-Wood.' Rihan smiled, only it wasn't a friendly one. He seemed to be hiding something but Kane could not place what...

'Hell, I might as well then...just as long as there aint no more goblins.' Monteral shuddered.

_Fair enough then, if they want to stay, so be it _Kane thought to himself.

'Ok then, I can hardly argue with you all, can I? But you best all remember that this journey is going to be very dangerous, so if you don't like the sound of that, then you can go back home if you wish.'

The group was silent, apart from some awkward shuffling from Monteral.

'Are you all ok with that? Monteral?' Kane asked, not really worried about anyone else in the group. Hell, even Nedry had proved to them all that he could hold his own in combat.

'We'll be fine Kane, you old coot! Stop worrying!' Arellin laughed. Kane gave him a sideways glance, grinning a bit to the Altmer. Arellin was only a few years younger than himself, yet he never ceased with age jokes. But it wasn't like they bothered Kane, because he knew that Arellin respected him, and they both owed each other a lot from the past.

'Righto then, let's hurry up and get to this priory'

Chapter 7

It happened a long time ago. Back when there was trouble in Morrowind. When rebels and smugglers banded together to get themselves and their illigal wares into Cyrodiil. He was up in the Valus Mountains, he and one hundered other soldiers like him. All freezing cold, tired and nervous. Drintius Kane had never been in such a large campaign before. Infact, the only tasks he had ever had during his four months in the Imperial Legion had been simple patrols across the roads within Cyrodiil. He had never had to fight rebels or outer provincal criminals before. Nor had he ever seen so many other legionnares amassed for such a battle. They were all part of his company, The Colovian New-Bloods, who were all pretty much recruits straight from training. They had been told that they were going to be the reinforcements for another company who had assaulted a large, abandoned fort in Cold Fang Pass which had been taken by Camonna Tong smugglers and a detachment of rebels called The Drothmeri's. There was no doubt that he was scared, but he wasn't going to falter in his duty to the Empire or his home province. No doubt in that. None at all.

Smoke rose from behind a large rock formation and the sounds of battle could already be heard. Their company commander, Captain Corrin turned to the other soldiers who stood behind him and yelled his simple order 'Charge men! Over that hill, let's go get 'em!'

With that every man yelled out in the cold mountain air, cursing their enemies as they covered the rocks. Beyond them, Kane saw a scene like one from his father's old tales. The fort lied in complete ruins, smouldering from great fires, bodies strewn across the stones, the snow stained with blood. Legionnares and rebels were fighting tooth and claw, both sides exchanging vollies of arrows. And as Kane and his fellow men ran down the hill they were met with a hard sheeth of these deadly missiles. He saw dozens of men, some his friends and othes he knew only by name, being cut down. He saw his captain take an arrow straight into his unprotected face in an explosion of blood. Kane himslef only narrowly avoided becoming a human pin-cushion by holding his shield up to cover his body and face. He quickly recovered and continued down towards the fight, sprinting as fast he could in his heavy armour towards his allies. But before he could reach them, a large Dark Elf warrior rose up from behind a pile of rubble, screaming his own curse at him. For a moment Kane felt invincible, running at his foe until it seemed reality struck him like a hammer. As he closed in on the elf, he was attacked from his side by some unknown beast. Whatever it was, it snarled and ripped at his armour, knocking him to the ground. He quickly spun with his blade before hearing a yelp and feeling a spurt of blood spray onto his face, the dark, warm liquid steaming in the cold before he could react to his former attacker he felt a thundering pain strike the side of his head, completly knocking him into darkness...

Kane pulled himself out of the memory, remembering what he was doing. They had just rounded the corner on the road to see Weynon Priory. While Kane had been there before, it was a long time ago and it wasn't how he remembered the place. There was a small yet beautifully crafted church, much better looking than the one back at Nonwill Estate, there was also the priory house, a large L shaped building, which was equally well crafted with large glass windows, woden doors and a small arched tunnel that led to the stables. To the side of the priory house was a small shack and a sheep paddock. In front of the priory was a small, stone well and a crumbling and overgrown stone wall. As their horses walked along the stone cobbles, the loud _clip-clop_ of their hooves seemed to be the only sound in the peacful forest.

'Right, here we are. Arellin, come with me inside the house, everyone else wait out here.' Kane said, rather firmly. There was some grumble's from the men as they dismounted thier horses and moved to sit on the green. 'C'mon Arellin, let's see whats what.'

'ok then. Let's hope this really has been worth the journey.' Arellin said, actually sounding tired for once.

As they approached the doors, they noticed an old Dark Elf looking at them from the sheep pen.

'Hello there, tell me where is Jauffre for I much desire to speak with him?' Kane said, in the friendliest manner he could muster.

The Elf replied in a soft, croaky voice 'Inside.'

'Ah thankyou sir.' Arellin smiled as they opened the door.

Inside, the priory was quiet, save for the small scratchings of a quil on parchment. Sitting on a table to the left of the entrance was a young looking monk, his brown robes surprisingly clean and he had a warm look about him. He looked up from his writings when he heard them come in.

'Hello, can I help you both?' He said, smiling to them both as he stood up.

'Ah yes, we're looking for Jauffre, have you seen him?' said Kane.

The monk looked down for a moment, seemingly disapointed before saying ' Yes, say no more. I take it this is "offical Blade buisness" or something like that? Very important?'

'Indeed it is.' Kane said, waiting for the answer to his question.

'I see. He's upstairs and to your left. But I believe he is studying, so it best be important.'

'Thank you.' And with that Kane and Arellin started up the stairs, behind them the monk returned to his writings. As they stepped up the old, wooden stairs Kane could hear two people talking, quietly and almost urgently. As they turned the corner at the top of the stairs they saw where the voices were coming from. At the bottom of the room, in front of a window over looking the front of the priory, was a small desk. Sitting at the desk was a very old looking monk, and standing in front of him was another, aged monk. They were both talking in low, concerned tones and neither had noticed Kane and Arellin stood at the top of the stairs.

'Err, excuse us, sirs?' Kane said, looking from one to the other, almost jumping them. 'Are one of you two Jauffre?'

The old monk replied 'I am, what is you need?'

Kane stepped forward, in large confident strides 'The Emperor sent me to find you, right before he was killed.'

Suddenly the two monks looked enthralled, and Jauffre stood up, 'Prior Maborel, if you wouldn't mind giving us some privacy?'

The other monk had already begun to leave the room 'Of course Grandmaster.'

'After he had left, Kane and Arellin aproached the desk 'I was there when he was murdered and he gave me this.' Kane said, revealing the The Amulet of Kings.

'By the Nine! You better starte explaining yourself, right now!' Jauffre exclaimed, not to the surprise of either men.

The next half hour was spent explaining the plight of the Emperor and what he had told Kane, and the threat that Kane believed to be posed upon the Empire.

Jauffre looked down, outside the window, contemplating what Kane had just told him. 'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion...hmmm, and he also said something about a Prince of Destruction?'

'Yes, sir.'

He continued staring out of the window, thinking over the story 'Well, as unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim would allow like that. And if he percieved a threat from Oblivion, then we are in serious danger.'

Arellin looked at Kane 'Looks like I owe you one gold piece, Kane.'

Jauffre turned, his face grave. 'You jest, but this is serious damnit! Mehrunes Dagon, Deadric Lord of Destruction must be planning some sort of invasion from Oblivion.'

Kane simply stood, soaking up what Jauffre had to say when Arellin thought of something ' I thought that deadra could only make small, fleeting visits to Nurn, because of magical barriers?'

Jauffre shook his head ' The barriers only remain when the Dragon-Fires are lit, and without A Dragon Born at the throne, they will be extinguished.'

'Then, what can we do?' Arellin said, worried.

Jauffre stepped towards a pile of papers and began searching through them 'The Emperor still has one, illegitimate heir. He lives in Kvatch, as a priest. But, as odd as this sounds, he does not know he's the Heir.'

Kane and Arellin looked at eachother 'Excuse me?' Arellin raised an eyebrow.

'Uriel didn't tell anyone about this son, except me, as...well, a sort of ''back-up'' heir, if something like this ever happened.'

Kane walked towards the pile of papers 'What are you looking for?'

'Ah here!' jauffre held up a small, battered leather book 'This will prove all of it. It's an old ledger I used to document Uriels orders a long time ago, and somewhere in there is my orders from that night he told me to take baby Mrtin Septim to Kvatch.'

'Right, so our next move is to find him then.' Kane said, looking to both of them.

Jauffre sighed 'Yes. I fear though, that he may be in grave danger if our enemies know of him aswell. But when you do find him, please come back here and we shall then take him to The Temple of The One in the Imperial City. And then this shall be all over before it started.'

'We'll have him here in no time Jauffre. I take it you are going to keep the amulet here?' Kane said, handing him the priceless piece of jewelry.

'Yes. But please hurry, for I fear for Martin's safety.'

'We will.' Kane said as they had already turned for the stairs.

Jauffre watched them walk out and mount up on their horses with the rest of their group, and then ride off down the road at top speed. 'Talos' speed, Drintius Kane. Talos' speed.'

They had been riding at top speed now for about twenty minutes and were all following Kane's lead. Neither Kane or Arellin had properly explained what was going on, and instead simply said it was hugely important they reach Kvatch before night-fall. And because of this haste, they were no longer on the road, and instead they were racing through the Great Forest towards their target. Nedry was confused, but confident that his master knew what he was doing. He was also glad he wasn't at the back of the group, instead Rihan was, seemingly covering the back of the group from danger as his horse could easily out run Nedry's.


End file.
